I Thought it was Impossible
by wannabeanelvengirl
Summary: My name is Eryn. Its an ordinary name for an elf, but my story is nothing as ordinary as the name that goes with it. I had every thing an elf could want. Then, I lost it all. Or maybe i just threw it all away.
1. I am Eryn

Hi people, I'm back with another story. This time...it's a Legolas Fic!!!!! I know my friends are gonna hurt me now. They think I'm a total Frodo Fan, but I'll show them that I like the occasional elf as well. I hope you like this one, its not like the other Legolas fics I've read, but don't all authors say that? Well, how about I write it, then you review and tell me if you agree, huh? Huh? How about it?  
  
By the way, just to let you know in case you had any doubts, I don't own Lord of the Rings, nor am I the genius Tolkien. I hope you didn't actually have any doubts.  
  
I Thought it was Impossible. Chapter 1  
  
My name is Eryn, daughter of Amarlakin the head Advisor to the King of Mirkwood, and Nevarien closest friend to the queen. It is a simple name, not one of great bearing - meaning only forest, but the story that goes with that name is one to be told over generations.  
The King - then prince- of Mirkwood was still young. He had just taken a wife less than a decade before he became a happily married father. His son, Legolas, was a beautiful child full of innocence.  
With a head of gorgeous pale blond locks, and blue eyes that could pierce one's soul - even as a babe, he was adored and quite truly spoilt. As a young child of ten, he would often harass the ladies of the court by flinging small pebbles at them. At the tender age of fifteen, he would oft be seen spying on the ladies as they attempted to bathe. Needless to say, the prince was not as innocent as was supposed although that view was still seen by his mother and father. Nevertheless, as all - or rather most - boys do, this one matured. He grew into a handsome, respected, and intelligent elf, but that part of my story is to come into play later on. As I was saying, the future King of Mirkwood's wife had newly birthed a boy. Several years later, the Queen's greatest friend and the future King's Advisor birthed a beautiful baby girl. Now, one might think that this girl was born just for Legolas. That is, at least, what the Kingdom of Mirkwood thought. This thought was also shared by the parents of the two toddlers. When they had grown several years, it was unanimously decided that they would marry when they came of age. They, being but children, could not protest. So it was to be: the Prince of Mirkwood and the Lady of Mirkwood would wed when they were within reasonable age.  
Although no one knew of it then, this was a very dangerous liaison, and would soon prove to be fatal.  
  
Years passed by uneventfully and the little girl grew, just as the prince, into a noble, beautiful elf. It would be untruthful to say that she was wanted by all the elves in Middle Earth, or that she rivaled the beauty of the Evenstar.  
It was no hidden secret, though, that she wished she were the Evenstar. Arwen Undomiel was an envied being within all the elven domains, but envy was a trait unbecoming to an elf, therefore was not often seen.  
There were, however, times when jealously reared it's ugly head. Times like these were a source of entertainment to the usually bored Noble elves such as Legolas and the little girl - who, I have no doubt, you have figured out was me.  
Legolas and I were oft bored with the dull life of Nobility. There was no excitement, and as cruel as it was, we found that to watch two elves fight with each other over something as petty as a hairbrush was amusing. However, though I have sorely outgrown it, watching two she-elves battle with each other over a male elf was the most fun. I found these fights most enjoyable because they always began with colorful language, and ended in slaps and scratches. What amused me most was that the male over which the battle took place was more often than not an elf with brains made out of - more or less - hair. Unfortunately, the hair within his head was nothing as shiny as that on his head.  
  
No, Legolas and I were never told of our prior engagement. Our families thought it unessential to a healthy bringing up. It was never once thought that perhaps either he or I might have wanted to marry someone of our own choice. That was never an option.  
Nevertheless, I, having been the normal Noble she-elf that I was, am sure that the thought of marrying someone other than the Prince would not have been a thought worth consideration.  
The Prince, while having his faults, was an extraordinary elf. He was strong, handsome, and intelligent. He was not the most handsome, intelligent, nor strong elf within the boundaries of Middle Earth, but nor was he the worst. There were more who were worse than better, and for a female to be able to have such an elf - with the added bonus of royalty - was not an offer to be refused. I certainly did not. Until I met Learthewenon. 


	2. Chapter 1 Redone for Tolkien Purists

Hello! Since a majority of my reviews found the parts of my first chapter to be somewhat unrealistic, I am going to change it and make it my second chapter so that it won't be necessary to destroy my first chapter. This addition is for my readers who strongly believe in following Tolkien's literature. I am also one of those people, but I am more moderate about it. =D. I hope that you enjoy my story, 'cause its all for you!  
  
Wannabe  
  
I Thought it was Impossible. Chapter 1 Redone  
  
My name is Eryn, daughter of Amarlakin the head Advisor to the King of Mirkwood, and Nevarien closest friend to the queen. It is a simple name, not one of great bearing - meaning only forest, but the story that goes with that name is one to be told over generations.  
The King - then prince- of Mirkwood was still young. He had just taken a wife less than a decade before he became a happily married father. His son, Legolas, was a beautiful child full of innocence.  
With a head of gorgeous pale blond locks, and blue eyes that could pierce one's soul - even as a babe, he was adored and quite truly spoilt. As a young child of ten, he would often harass the ladies of the court by flinging small pebbles at them. At the tender age of fifteen, he would oft be seen spying on the ladies as they attempted to bathe. Needless to say, the prince was not as innocent as was supposed although that view was still seen by his mother and father. Nevertheless, as all - or rather most - boys do, this one matured. He grew into a handsome, respected, and intelligent elf, but that part of my story is to come into play later on. As I was saying, the future King of Mirkwood's wife had newly birthed a boy. Several years later, the Queen's greatest friend and the future King's Advisor birthed a beautiful baby girl. Now, one might think that this girl was born just for Legolas. That is, at least, what the Kingdom of Mirkwood hoped for; this thought was also shared by the parents of the two toddlers. When they had grown several years, their parent's hopes of making their (the parents') friendship stronger, they sincerely wished their children's union. They wanted their children to marry. Although no one knew of it then, this was a very dangerous liaison, and would soon prove to be fatal.  
  
Years passed by uneventfully and the little girl grew, just as the prince, into a noble, beautiful elf. It would be untruthful to say that she was wanted by all the elves in Middle Earth, or that she rivaled the beauty of the Evenstar, though she did have a beauty of her own. It was no hidden secret, though, that she wished she were the Evenstar. Arwen Undomiel was an envied being within all the elven domains, but envy was a trait unbecoming to an elf, therefore was not often seen. There were, however, times when jealously reared it's ugly head. Times like these were a source of entertainment to the usually bored Noble elves such as Legolas and the little girl - who, I have no doubt, you have figured out was me. Legolas and I were oft bored with the dull life of Nobility. There was no excitement, and as cruel as it was, we found that to watch two elves fight with each other over something as petty as a hairbrush was amusing. However, though I have sorely outgrown it, watching two she-elves battle with each other over a male elf was the most fun. I found these fights most enjoyable because they always began with colorful language, and ended in slaps and scratches. What amused me most was that the male over which the battle took place was more often than not an elf with brains made out of - more or less - hair. Unfortunately, the hair within his head was nothing as shiny as that on his head.  
  
Legolas and I knew our family's feelings on the topic of marriage. It was never once thought that perhaps either he or I might have wanted to marry someone of our own choice. That was never a question. Nevertheless, I, having been the normal Noble she-elf that I was, am sure that the thought of marrying someone other than the Prince would not have been a thought worth consideration.  
The Prince, while having his faults, was an extraordinary elf. He was strong, handsome, and intelligent. He was not the most handsome, intelligent, nor the strongest elf within the boundaries of Middle Earth, but nor was he the least. There were more who were worse than better compared to him, and for a female to be able to have such an elf - with the added bonus of royalty - was not an offer to be refused. I certainly did not. Until I met Laifëaion.  
  
There, I hope that satisfies all Tolkien purists out there! My next chapter should be coming soon. As a matter of fact, I am working on it right now! (well, actually I'm working on this right now, but I will work on it in a second and was working on it before I started redoing this chapter). Anyway.I will post it up by Monday for sure! Wannabe~  
  
By the way, please review! Thanx to: Tough Cookie, Daisy Brambleburr, Cannon Police, and Soulfulbee! 


	3. A White Little Bird

Yellow! Kay, I'm back with the next installment of this story. I hope you are enjoying it, and as always.please review!  
  
I just cleaned out my locker at school and it wasn't there. I looked under my bed and in my closets. It wasn't there. Therefore, I conclude that if I cannot find it, I do not own it. I am starting to get the idea that The Lord of the Rings Trilogy doesn't belong to me. I mean, how many more signs do I need? Hey, I have a copy of it though! But I don't seem to be able to find Legolas anywhere either. I guess he still belongs to Tolkien too. Gosh, darn it. That's so sad. And to think I thought he was mine. Shoot. I think I'm gonna cry now. No leggie. Noooooo! boo hoo. A tissue please!  
  
To my reviewers: Tough Cookie: Thanks for pointing out that elves don't get engaged. I had no idea! Well, I am new in the fiction for elves, so thanks for pointing that out. I will have to change that then. Maybe it will be more based on how their parents want them to get married rather than that they have to get married. And about your tip off on the parents not wanting to ruin their' children's lives, well, I think you may have misunderstood me. You see, there are many places in the world where people have arranged marriages. The parents choose their life partners not to ruin their lives, but because they think that they might be better at it then the children. In this case, if you were the parents of an elf, would you not want your daughter to get married to the prince with the added bonus of being close with the family? And if you were the parents of a prince and your son had to get married would you not have him married to someone you know and trust? About my character being a Mary Sue. well, I can't blame you, but you will see her faults and darker traits in this chapter. The first was as though she were telling it in the present. The rest of the story is about the past. The first chapter was of her telling the story after she goes through.what she goes through (sorry, can't tell you now what happens, it'll ruin my suspense - or perhaps lack thereof). Just so you don't mistake my incredibly long response for something negative, its not. I am very thankful that you told me these things - what would I do without reviewers like you? I would never improve! Thanks! (by the way, I'll keep the name thing in mind. I really do suck at those things)  
  
Daisy Brambleburr: thank you so much! I can totally understand your affection for hobbits more than elves. This is my first Elf fic, so if you start to think that it's going badly, then please let me know. I'm glad you don't think it's a Mary Sue, but I won't lie and say that it didn't start as one! That is very sweet of you to put it on your Favorites' list.  
  
Cannon Police: thank you! I really actually had no idea! And I will repeat my earlier statements that were directed towards Tough Cookie. While it may be true that elves marry for love, is it not possible that somewhere within all of Middle Earth, or the world as we know it, for parents to want their children to marry so badly? Maybe I went a little overboard with the whole thing about it being 'decided' that they would marry, but don't you think it might just be possible? (I can practically hear the echo's: NO! No! No. no.) But thank you for the input. And thanks for not finding it a Mary Sue. But just one question: how does an arranged marriage make a Mary Sue? =D  
  
Soulfulbee: Thanks for the input on my story, but I assure you, it is nothing like the other stories you have read. You are expecting Learthewenon to be an exiled elf, but he is nothing of the sort. Please, don't jump to conclusions! Thanks for taking the time to review!  
  
Thank you to my reviewers, and I hope to see you reviewing again! Flamers are good. Do not be fooled. Flamers make up a percentage of the reading population. Do not destroy flamers! But hey, come on, you guys can't jump to conclusions like that! It's just not fair! Nevertheless, one thing I have to give you guys credit for is that you don't shatter my soul by finding only the bad parts. Don't blame me, I'm just like every other person.I love being praised.  
  
By the way, I have not read the Hobbit, and therefore if it seems like I have made up a place in the Kingdom of Mirkwood, I probably have. I have read on many fics that Mirkwood is a Kingdom built in caves, but I can't picture that because in the trilogy, Legolas has a fear of caves. The trilogy is all that I have read. I have tried reading the Silmarilion, but I got as far as the 23rd page when I (a) had to return it, and (b) got bored of it. Sorry! I'll try to get it and read it to make this a more 'realistic' fic - as far as realistic goes for a fanfiction.  
  
I Thought it was Impossible. Chapter 2.  
  
After I met Learthewenon, everything changed.  
  
It started out with small things. I stopped enjoying the things I used to. While I used to like watching elves fight one another, I started to hate it. I grew irritable. The smallest thing would set me off, although I tried not to show it.  
  
I can remember one day when two of my friends began to fight over my love Legolas. The fight, of course, began with something quite insignificant. They were fighting over who would get to dance with him first.  
  
Now, when I say 'my love' it is because at the time of the incident, that was what he was. Or so I thought.  
  
While they were fighting, they inadvertently brought me into it.  
  
"You wench! I will dance with him first! You have no right on him!" the first elf screamed.  
  
Her sister immediately retorted, "What do you even know about him? I have spent more time with him than ever Eryn did, and she is supposed to marry him."  
  
I was, at that time, just coming into the room. You must understand that I was still but a child in the minds of elves, being only twenty years.  
  
I have seen, or rather, heard of the different ways that Men and other beings believe that elves age, but the truth is that we age just as the race of men does. However, while they begin to grow weak and old after a certain point in life, elves do not. We instead grow wiser, yet more beautiful. But beauty is in the eye of the beholder, is it not?  
  
So as ia walked into the door, my story began.  
  
"Whatever do you mean," I asked the two elves innocently, although I fully well knew. I oft spent the boring hours of my day listening to gossip.  
  
Walking over to the vanity, I sat down and began to brush my shiny hair. As with most female elves, my hair went down to the small of my back and was slightly wavy. I had only ever met one elf with curly hair, and I scorned her. An elf with curly hair was unnatural.  
  
Primping myself, I could not help but look proudly at my reflection as I vainly shook my head of hair. The other elves looked at me in spiteful disgust.  
  
My reflection looked back at them with wide eyes. "Please, do explain what you mean," it asked them.  
  
One of the elves stuck her nose up into the air and replied haughtily, "You and I all know that one day you will wed with the prince of Mirkwood."  
  
I grinned to myself in the mirror. The Cheshire expression remained on my face but my eyes glittered. "Oh really?" my soft, silky smooth voice murmured.  
  
That nights dinner was to be somewhat of a special event, for the entire family was in town. There was no feast. It was only small get together with my family, the Royal Family, and several other families.  
  
It was to begin when the sun began to set and end when someone fell asleep at the table. We were instructed to wear fresh clothes, and to mind our manners. I smirked when I heard we were to dance. It was well known that Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood could not dance.  
  
My maid looked up from her job. She was tying the parts of my dress together at the back of it. Frowning at me for a second, she shook her head before going back to her business.  
  
I was thoroughly shocked. How dare she! She has no right to shake her head at me. I was of a higher class of elves than she was. I doubted if she even had a class. The pathetic fool did not know what she was going up against. Perhaps she had been new. I did not recall seeing her there before.  
  
My head rose in pride, and my face turned ever so slightly upwards. I did not know that at that moment, I looked like an arrogant pig.  
  
I smiled at the thought of the lesson she would learn. No one - no one - shook their head at me. Those who dared to do such a thing always learned to never do that again. It would not be any different this time.  
  
I was sitting in the Food Hall of the Kingdom where most of the feasts were held, and elves came to eat dinner, lunch, or breakfast. Looking around me, I could see all of the elves that were already sitting down.  
  
Many of them were close relations to the family. I looked carefully at my dining companions. We were to dance, and I did not want any competition. The Prince would have to dance only with his close relations or me.  
  
I rose and smiled cordially as the King and his family entered. My mother, who sat on my left rose at the same time as I did and bade me curtsy. I did so and the King motioned for us to be seated.  
  
I smiled bashfully as the Prince laid his eyes on me and I immediately turned my eyes down. My act was going quite well, it seemed. There was no way that he would not want to dance with me tonight. I daringly looked up at him and smiled. He was still looking at me and smiled back.  
  
On the outside, I smiled back at him shyly while I blushed hard. Inside, I was smirking. I had the Prince right where I wanted him.  
  
The King called for dinner to be served. The food we ate was at it's finest. Never before had I tasted wine so rich and silky. As soon as my goblet touched my lips and I took a sip, my eyes widened in delight. My mother never let me drink wine at home, because she said it was not right for a maiden of my age to drink. I merely laughed it off because as soon as her back was turned, I would get some from my father.  
  
My father. I loved him so much. He always got me what I wanted and never refused my requests. If I asked him to get me water from the Nimrodel, he would just because its water was sweeter than that of which we got in Mirkwood.  
  
My mother on the other hand was the one who denied my requests. I knew that it was not because she was a bad person, but I hated to be refused anything. When my dreams revolved around marriage and a certain prince, she would tell me to be realistic and think more about tomorrow than the next two hundred years; as though they would be any different.  
  
After dinner, we sat back and had our discussions. While I was talking to one of the other Mirkwood Ladies about the need for wearing the right color skirt that perfectly accentuates one's eye color, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.  
  
I told them to wait a moment because I was in the middle of a conversation, and to interrupt someone was rude without turning around. I noted thankfully, that the tapping subsided. Once my last sentence was over, I turned to face one of the messengers of Mirkwood.  
  
I groaned when I realized that the music had started up. The ugly messenger wanted to dance with me. Hah! As though he actually thought that I would dance with him! I laughed in his face. "Milord," I began sarcastically, "you had better not be asking me to dance."  
  
I did not know why his face had turned from peaceable to annoyed, and so I asked him why he was looking at me so huffily. He replied that he had not come to ask me to dance, but to let me know that the Prince had requested my presence.  
  
I was shocked at first that my plan had gone so well. Never before had I gotten results so fast! I think that the messenger tried to not look too annoyed as I hastily straightened my dress and smoothed my hair.  
  
"Yes Milord?" I asked half embarrassedly as I curtsied.  
  
The Prince looked at me and then at the messenger before telling him to leave. "My Lady, there is someone I want you to meet," he motioned towards something in the shadows.  
  
I looked at him in confusion. "But, Milord, there is no one there."  
  
He smiled amiably and went into the darkness. While he was there, apparently trying to find something, I looked at my surroundings in displeasure. The Prince had chosen a small, drafty room for us to meet in. This was not the rose garden I had pictured in my mind.  
  
My dissatisfaction was apparent on my face when the Prince when he returned. He looked at me in worry, "is something the matter, Eryn."  
  
I was surprised, "no, nothing at all is wrong Milord." The reason for my astonishment was not the little bird in his hand. It was something else.  
  
Yes, it was surprising that he had a bird in his hand but that was not the cause for my being confused as well. On the other hand, perhaps it was. It was a beautiful little bird, all white in color with the softest of feathers.  
  
I gasped in delight and rushed forward to meet it. "Aww, the little thing," I murmured. The Prince handed me the bird and I looked up at him in wonder.  
  
Suddenly, I gasped again and took a quick step back as I realized the distance (or lack of it) between the Prince and I.  
  
Smiling caringly, he said, "this little dove is for you. I knew that you liked birds, and so when I came across this one, I had a feeling you would like it."  
  
I frowned in confusion. No one except the birds knew I liked them. I made sure not to tell anyone. It was impossible that he knew.  
  
"I saw you singing and dancing amongst a throng of beautiful birds yesterday," he answered as though he could hear her thoughts. I gasped, blushed, and looked down. It was so embarrassing. I hated it when people saw me dance and heard me sing. I didn't like her voice or my dancing skills, and thought they were bad.  
  
The Prince chuckled at this, and I looked up suddenly, eyes flashing, "there really is no need for you to laugh at my expense, Milord. I realize that I may not be the best dancer within Mirkwood, and my voice is nothing like compared to that of elves from Lorien, but there is no need for you to laugh at it," I said testily.  
  
I was nearly outraged and tried to control my temper when the Prince laughed right out loud. I stood there seething with her head down, trying to calm myself when the Prince came closer to me. He put his hand under my chin and forced me to look up.  
  
"You did not allow me to finish what I was saying. I saw you dancing and singing amongst beautiful birds, but the most beautiful thing that I saw was you," he said gently before dropping his hand and walking past me and out the door.  
  
My eyes were wide when I spun around to face the door from where he left. I clutched the little dove to my chest.  
  
That was odd, I thought. When an elf gives me gifts, he usually gets jewelry, or takes me to dinner. This elf got me a dove.  
  
I looked down at it and trailed a finger down its head and back. It chirped happily, making me smile. No one had ever gotten me a gift that I actually liked, let alone loved. No one had ever thought about what kind of gift I might like. They always assumed I liked jewelry and other fancy things.  
  
A dove was so ordinary, so plain, that it was wonderful. I treasured my gift and loved it.  
  
Instead of going back to the party, I walked in a daze back to my room. I could not figure out why I was so surprised when he had reappeared from the shadows before until I had nearly reached it.  
  
Then, it hit me. He had said my name. My name. Eryn. It sounded so smooth and delectable when coming from his mouth. The word rolled off his tongue. When I said it, it sounded boring. When he said it, it sounded like a symphony.  
  
I smiled to myself, humming in joy as I opened the door to my room. Jumping onto my bed, I rolled onto my back and held my new bird up to the ceiling. I held it back against my chest happily and sighed in satisfaction.  
  
Suddenly, I sat up. I had not conned, teased, or flirted with him after that! What would he think? What would happen to me if the Prince found someone else at the dance? I shook my head in despair. Looking down at my dove I smiled bitterly. That was why the gift was so plain and ordinary. The prince thought I was plain and ordinary.  
  
Only a plain and ordinary she-elf would accept a gift without smiling or flirting once. I was a failure to get the Prince. I was a complete failure.  
  
I rose from my bed and pulled open one of my drawers. After emptying it out, I took off the silk covering off one of my pillows and lay it at the base of the drawer. I didn't know if the bird would be comfortable, but I was too caught up in my own thoughts to even think about it.  
  
I left the drawer open and climbed into bed. One thought played itself repeatedly in my head: I will get him tomorrow. I will get him tomorrow.  
  
That's my second chapter! I hope you will like it, and don't jump to conclusions about the small amount of mushies. (That's what I call romance! =P) And don't jump to conclusions about Learthewenon. Just so you know, I am changing Learthewenon's name to Laifëaion. 


	4. Author's Note!

Hey Peeps!!!  
  
Well, first of all, I want to thank all my reviewers: you wonderful, wonderful people! I wouldn't be here without you!!!! Secondly, I want to let you know that I wont be updating for quite a while because a) I lost EVERY SINGLE STORY I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!!!!!!!!!!! And b) I am taking summer school so I don't have the time to write them up!!!!!! =(  
  
Sorry for the inconvenience!!!! Promise to write as soon as possible!!! Cya Wannabe. 


End file.
